Le syndrome Paon
by Radiklement
Summary: Un soir, Adrien découvre un mystérieux passage dans le manoir de son père. Gabriel Agreste est allé trop loin. Du côté de Ladybug et Char noir, nos deux héros doivent faire face à un mystérieux syndrome qui affecte petit à petit les personnes qui furent akumatisés à répétition. En se retrouvant pour leur ronde, Ladybug et Chat franchissent une limite dans leur relation. Aged-up fic


Cette fic est ma première fic en français depuis un moment. Ça fait très très longtemps que je veux écrire sur Miraculous Ladybug, mais j'attendais que la bonne idée vienne. Et la voici. Enfin selon ma tête de timbrée. Tout est dans le résumé, mais je tiens à réitérer qu'Adrien et Marinette sont plus vieux dans cette histoire, ce qui justifie les… débordements affectifs qui auront lieu d'ici la fin du chapitre. Disons que nous avons droit à du smut assez complet dès le premier chapitre! Mais ils ne seront pas casés pour de bon pour autant.

Cette histoire a trois couples Lady-Chat, Adriennette, MariChat en principaux (oui, oui, je vais jouer avec le carré un petit peu) ainsi que Gabriel et Nathalie, et Alya et Nino.

L'angst est à prévoir, car je suis plus cruelle avec les personnages, donc Adrien est parti pour avoir mauvaises surprises sur mauvaises surprises… Mais assez tergiversé, je vous laisse découvrir!

Syndrome Paon

Chapitre 1 – Le parfum du mensonge

Le premier indice avait été l'odeur. Adrien devait prendre un fromage pour Plagg et sauter par la fenêtre pour retrouver sa lady, puisque leur chasse au Papillon était plus importante que jamais. Dans les dernières semaines, une étude effectuée sur les victimes les plus souvent akumatisé avait révélée des symptômes d'un syndrome grave de dégénérescence auto-immune. Le syndrome Paon, pour syndrome Poly-akuma ortho-neurodégénératif.

Cette découverte le rendait malade et Ladybug était à la fois paniquée et craintive depuis que monsieur Ramier avait été hospitalisé avec plusieurs fractures. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il n'y avait cependant rien qu'il puisse faire sous cette forme. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux pour chasser ses idées noires, son nez suivant l'odeur et ses pieds bougeant malgré lui, par-delà la cuisine et dans le bureau de son père. Le cadre de sa mère semblait moins brillant qu'au départ. Et pourtant, le parfum des fleurs lui parvenait. Ses sens s'était affiné et avec ses dix-neuves ans bien sonnés, Adrien devait admettre qu'il détectait des choses que les autres ne sentaient pas. Il entendait mieux qu'avant et voyait même un peu dans le noir. Plagg disait que c'était normal que ces pouvoirs commencent à se manifester même lorsqu'il ne portait pas le costume. Et donc, cela signifiait qu'il y avait une raison à ce parfum entêtant.

_« Père passe des heures et des heures dans cette salle avec toi, maman. Et il n'y a pas une fleur, mais on dirait pourtant… »_

Comme dans une transe, sa main droite frôla le tableau. Et son intuition le tiraillait tant et si bien qu'il se laissa aller à palper le cadre. Et au bout de quelques secondes, un déclic se fit entendre. Quelque part dans le manoir, une alarme s'enclenchait, mais Adrien était trop occupé à découvrir le passage secret que son père avait caché derrière la toile.

-Adrien? Demanda plaintivement Plagg.

-Il faut que je vérifie ce qui se passe.

L'ascenseur avait un code, mais le nom de sa mère l'ouvrit, ce qui ne fit qu'accélérer le cœur du jeune homme. Pourquoi cacher quoi que ce soit au reste de sa famille? Quel sorte de refuge se terrait sous terre?

-Ça fait beaucoup d'étages, observa Plagg. Tu penses qu'il cultive des fromages?

Adrien secoua la tête. Il regardait la caméra dans le coin de l'ascenseur, répondant à Plagg à voix basse, content que son Kwami lui parle depuis l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste blanche. Son père ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qui se trouvait ici, mais il souhaitait cependant surveiller les allées et venus des potentiels intrus.

« Je n'ai sûrement pas beaucoup de temps… »

Il était habitué aux interdictions et aux non-dits, mais cette descente sur prêt de 10 étages était presque insupportable pour ses nerfs. Le tintement de la cloche signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il passa la tête dans la pièce sombre, devinant du métal sous ses pieds. Est-ce que son père cachait son laboratoire de mode sous terre?

Il y avait de la lumière à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui semblait beaucoup plus grande que tout ce qu'Adrien aurait pu imaginer. Et son premier pas fit se répercuter un écho à travers la pièce, le faisant se figer sur place. Plagg lui-même émit un petit gémissement plaintif.

-C'est vraiment glauque, Adrien, on devrait remonter à la cuisine…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il pouvait affronter des vilains capables de renverser le temps, voler ses pouvoirs ou le changer en zombie sans frémir. Il pouvait certainement faire face à quoi que ce soit que son père gardait si jalousement secret. Mais un second pas lui renvoya le même écho et le sol sous ses pieds semblait fragile. Comme s'il se trouvait sur un pont…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un…

Un craquement de haut-parleur le fit sursauter et la voix de son père résonna à travers toute la pièce.

-Adrien, tu n'as rien à faire là, reprend cet ascenseur immédiatement!

Il y a quelques années, il aurait peut-être obéit, mais c'était un peu plus difficile à chaque jour. Et il se doutait que l'entrée de cette pièce serait scellée dès qu'il en sortirait.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez me protéger père, déclara-t-il en s'élançant droit devant d'une démarche résolue.

Le pont de métal trembla légèrement sous son passage et au fur à mesure qu'il s'avançait, la voix de son père montait un peu plus dans les aigus.

-Adrien, c'est la dernière fois que je vais te dire de…!

Il était trop tard. La lumière qu'Adrien avait perçu de loin éclairait un spectacle impensable. Émilie Agreste, sa mère disparue, était étendue dans un cylindre de verre supporté par les fleurs dont il avait senti le parfum si entêtant. Il franchit les derniers mètres sans même s'en rendre compte, s'arrêtant juste devant la vitre, les poumons en feu et la tête vide.

Pendant des années, il avait cru que sa mère avait réellement disparue. Il en était venu à penser qu'elle était morte mais que Gabriel refusait de le lui dire. Après tout, on lui avait caché bien d'autres choses sous prétexte qu'il était trop fragile, trop influençable et impressionnable. Était-elle morte, exposé ici pour le plaisir malsain de son père, une œuvre de plus parmi ses innombrables collections?

_« Il ne ferait pas ça, Adrien, ressaisis-toi. »_

Mais ses pensées s'égaraient et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite alors qu'il réalisait que sa mère n'avait pas du tout changé. Pas une ride, ces cheveux n'étaient ni plus longs, ni plus courts. Belle et pâle dans un sommeil artificiel s'il devait en croire le très faible son de moteur vrombissant sous le cylindre. Son ouïe trop fine le percevait bien, d'ici. Et l'odeur des fleurs lui rappelaient la salle d'attente des visiteurs de l'hôpital et les rares salons funéraires qu'il avait visité.

Ses doigts se crispèrent alors que tout son corps affrontait un violent haut-le-cœur. Tout ce temps, elle se cachait ici, son père la gardait prisonnière, tout ce temps, Adrien l'avait pleuré, appelé après ses cauchemars, sans savoir qu'elle était si proche.

-Père…

Il entendit à peine les pas pressés derrière lui, sursautant alors qu'une main l'attrapait par l'épaule pour le retourner. Il ne broncha qu'à moitié, ayant gagné en taille et surtout en force avec les dernières années. Ses épaules étaient maintenant aussi larges que celles de son père et ses bras un peu plus noueux. Il était si redoutable à l'escrime que la seule personne capable de lui tenir tête était Kagami maintenant.

-Personne n'est censé venir ici, lui dit Gabriel, son visage crispé dans une expression entre la douleur et la colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Après tout ce temps, tu ne me fais pas confiance? Cracha Adrien, repoussant l'homme furieusement.

-Ce que je lui ai fait? S'insurgea son père. « Je la garde en vie, préservée jusqu'à ce qu'un remède à ce qui l'affaiblissait…! »

-Préservée?! Répéta Adrien, son front rougissant de colère.

Un autre coup d'œil à sa mère qui reposait là, comme sur une tombe, les yeux clos, du maquillage appliqué à son visage… Elle avait l'air d'une poupée. D'une photo concept pour un shooting. Et à entendre son père, c'était ce qu'elle demeurerait pour encore un moment.

-Tu as besoin de sortir d'ici et…! Commença Gabriel.

-Non, je veux que tu m'expliques tout ce que j'ai manqué! Tout ce que tu as gardé pour toi! Où est-ce qu'on est? Où sont les médecins qui la traitent? Pourquoi tu…?

Son père répliqua en secouant la tête, un soupçon de détresse passant un éclair dans ses yeux comme l'acier, sa ferme sur l'épaule d'Adrien devenant plus forte.

-Adrien, tu n'as pas à remettre en question les décisions que j'ai prise et tu vas me sui…!

Pendant un instant horrible, le jeune homme ressentit suffisamment de colère pour penser se transformer en Chat noir et utiliser son cataclysme sur son père. Ou sur le cercueil de verre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tous ses instincts lui disaient de sortir d'ici, ou de sortir sa mère de cet étrange tube, mais il ne pouvait pas, il entendait les moteurs ronronner, il sentait Plagg collé contre lui, frémissant dans sa poche et son bras bougea plus vite que sa pensée, son poing fermé rencontrant la pommette gauche de Gabriel Agreste.

Le coup était assez fort pour envoyer son père valdinguer contre la balustrade qui faisait le tour de ce carré de terre et de ciment érigé à la mémoire de sa mère. Adrien remarquait des détails qu'il ne voulait pas voir, des détails qui le hanteraient plus tard. Une date écrite sous les feuilles des plantes, suivie d'un tiret. Les fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs, étant capable de pousser sous terre. Elles étaient phosphorescentes et veinées de noir. Quelque chose d'oppressant dans l'air le dépassait, l'étouffait et il se ramassa sur lui-même en regardant son père se relever lentement en essuyant le sang coulant de son nez du revers de sa manche.

-Comment oses-tu…?!

Ses instincts de petit garçon reprenaient le dessus en voyant la figure de son père en colère. Il allait certainement recevoir la raclée de sa vie, ou bien ce serait à son garde du corps de la lui donner, pas que Gabriel ait jamais été fort sur les châtiments physiques, mais….

_« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. C'est un menteur, un menteur, tu ne sais même pas si ta mère était vraiment malade ou s'il était trop fâché après elle pour une bagatelle qui lui a valu de se trouver… »_

-Je ne peux pas…

_« Pas continuer comme ça, je ne veux plus être enfermé, je ne veux plus… J'aurais dû partir le jour de mes dix-huit ans comme on s'était dit avec Nino, mais j'avais peur de le perdre… »_

Il était déjà perdu, sinon, Adrien ne trouverait pas une installation digne de Mr. Freeze dans le sous-sol de leur maison. Il fit volte-face, s'élançant sur le pont de métal qui reliait sa mère au reste de la maison, comme une corde ombilical artificiel. Des lumières avaient été allumées avec l'arrivée de son père et Adrien pouvait maintenant voir les énormes tuyaux qui courraient sur le sol. Autant de choses qui devaient servir à maintenir sa mère dans l'état où elle se trouvait, peu importe ce que…

_« Arrêtes d'y penser, sors d'ici. »_

-Adrien, ne pense pas une seconde que tu vas mettre un pied dehors après…!

Le jeune homme l'interrompit avec son cri le plus sauvage, un cri venu du fond du cœur, assez violent pour repousser Nathalie qui s'avançait au bord des portes de l'ascenseur. Adrien détailla une porte de secours derrière elle, bousculant l'employée de son père pour se ruer à travers cette issue.

-Adrien, gémit Plagg.

Le petit kwami sentait bien sa détresse, mais que pouvaient-ils se dire? Adrien avait l'impression d'étouffer, l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur lui. Si sa mère venait à se réveiller, aurait-elle peur? Son père avait-il eu sa permission pour faire ce qu'il faisait? Avait-elle demandé à ce qu'on ne dise rien à son propre fils, en croyant qu'un remède serait trouvé avant que trop d'années ne passent?

_« Pas de présent dans l'espoir d'un futur improbable, »_ se dit-il entre deux pensées furieuses.

Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, remarquant qu'il y avait d'autres marches qui montaient cette fois, plus haut que ce que le manoir devait couvrir. D'autres secrets, mais la vision de sa mère était déjà trop pour lui.

-Je prend du fromage et on file, dit-il à Plagg.

De l'autre côté de la porte blanche qui était encastré derrière une sculpture qu'Adrien avait toujours trouvé bizarre, le silence de la maison l'attendait. Son garde du corps avait sûrement été alerté, mais Adrien connaissait milles et unes façons de sortir de la maison. D'abord, il devait dévaliser la cuisine. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il avait rempli un sac de fromage, Plagg ne protestant même pas devant son traitement un peu brutal de son met préféré. Adrien était déjà en train de faire la liste de ce dont il aurait besoin.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Avec son miraculous, il ne risquait pas de manquer de quelque chose, mais il ne pourrait pas être Chat noir tout le temps, même si l'idée d'être associé de prêt ou de loin au nom Agreste le rendait presque fou en ce moment.

_« Si je lui parle, ça va passer. J'ai seulement besoin d'un de ses sourires et je pourrai… »_

Il bondit par-dessus les marches menant à sa chambre, entendant les ordres de son père qui semblaient s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée à double tour qu'Adrien remarqua qu'il avait du sang sur le bras, du sang qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à son père. Avait-il été si brutal avec Nathalie?

Il jeta sa veste au sol, rinçant rapidement sa main avant de s'emparer de tout ce qui pourrait être utile. Une veste noire, le foulard bleu que Marinette avait confectionné – il avait fallu trois ans, mais elle avait fini par avouer que c'était son œuvre et il préférait le savoir avec la situation actuelle. Il vida ses différentes cachettes de tout l'argent papier qu'il avait accumulé, généralement en prévision d'un voyage scolaire auquel il n'avait pas pu assister ou pour une soirée entre amis que son père lui avait interdite. Il se doutait que ses cartes seraient coupées à son premier pas hors de la maison. Il avait franchi une limite et il n'y aurait pas de retour-arrière possible.

-Nous partons pour longtemps? Comprit Plagg.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ici?

Le minuscule chat secoua vivement la tête, ses moustaches frémissant légèrement alors que la lune se levait dans le ciel.

-Me transformer ici serait trop dangereux. Attendons d'être un peu plus loin, d'accord?

Adrien avait un peu peur d'emmener son téléphone, donc il prit le temps de retirer sa carte sim, sachant qu'il pourrait toujours emprunter celle d'un ami pour passer des coups de fil en attendant d'en avoir une que Nathalie ne connaîtrait pas.

L'idée que cette femme qui aurait dû être une étrangère pour leur famille soit au courant pour sa mère et pas lui le mettait tellement en rogne.

Il s'évanouit dans la nuit, une ombre furieuse bientôt nimbée d'une aura verte, bondissant de toits en toits.

…

Ladybug attendait à leur point de rendez-vous depuis presque une heure quand Chat arriva enfin. Elle avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour commenter son délai, mais le regard vitreux de son partenaire et ami la fit se raviser.

-Chaton?

L'incompréhension dans ses yeux bleus rappela au jeune homme le sang sur la manche immaculée de son père et celui qu'il avait essuyé sans réfléchir dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. La lumière de la lune était si forte, elle lui rappelait celle qui surplombait le cercueil de sa mère.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, sa voix enrouée à sa propre surprise. « Je suis vraiment… »

Ladybug nota la raideur de ses épaules et surtout la manière dont ses mains tremblaient.

-Que s'est-il passé? As-tu été attaqué par quelqu'un ou…?

Les yeux agrandis en alarme, il secoua vivement la tête. Si vite qu'il sentit la moiteur de ses larmes qui montaient soudainement. Il savait pertinemment que pleurer avec un masque n'avait rien d'agréable. Il ne voulait pas non plus pleurer devant elle, pas ce soir, pas alors qu'elle ne comprendrait qu'une fraction de ce qui lui arrivait.

-Je vais bien, la pleine forme, tenta-t-il de dire, fermant les yeux quelques secondes de trop en mimant son plus large sourire. Ses joues faisaient mal. Comme si c'était lui que son poing avait frappé.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, la même épaule que son père avait si violemment agrippé et à travers le cuir, Chat noir réalisa qu'il avait un bleu. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard triste de sa lady.

-Ne te force pas pour moi, chaton.

L'air légèrement frais du soir avait rosi ses joues et alors que le vent soufflait dans son dos, repoussant les deux couettes définitivement plus longues de son héroïne favorite, il remarqua qu'elle aussi était tendue. Le fil de son yoyo était enroulé à son poignet droit, un signe qu'elle avait tenté de passer le temps et fini par s'emmêler les pinceaux, alors que sa lady n'était jamais maladroite. Marinette était maladroite, mais penser à Marinette maintenant faisait mal, surtout quand il savait qu'il devait continuer de jouer le jeu afin de la rassurer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il tiendrait.

Des fois, il avait envie de laisser tomber et de tout lui dire. D'arracher son masque une bonne fois pour toute, mais à cet instant précis, son masque était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester debout.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque pendant que je…? Réussit-il à articuler.

Elle secoua la tête, lui attrapant les mains pour en arrêter le tremblement et ce simple contact le réduisit au silence. Elle était si proche, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, mais s'il la touchait, il s'effondrerait, il penserait à toutes les fois que sa mère n'avait pas pu le prendre dans ses bras et…

La voix de Ladybug le rappela au présent, douce et beaucoup trop compréhensive.

-Chat, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sa gorge se serrait un peu plus avec chaque seconde, le forçant à déglutir d'une façon indigne du héro qu'il s'efforçait d'être jour après jour.

-J'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir, murmura-t-il. Et maintenant, c'est comme si plus rien…

Un sanglot trancha sur sa voix, Chat noir le réprimant avec colère, sa lady sursautant en le voyant montrer les dents une fraction de seconde, se demandant si elle imaginait le son qui sortait de sa gorge. Comme un chat qui sifflait de colère.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant un peu trop rapidement à cause de la panique qui commençait à la gagner.

-Chat! Chat, regarde-moi.

Il lui obéit, comme il le faisait tout le temps, les yeux perdus et le visage trop blême sous son masque.

-Mon père a… Je crois que ma mère est…

-Ta mère? Répéta Ladybug, prise de court.

Ça semblait trop personnel, mais comment pouvait-elle lui demander de se taire quand il était si clairement bouleversé? Ses mains gantées se posaient craintivement dans son dos, incertaines, presque autant que son regard.

-Je pense qu'elle est morte. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, elle… Sa voix se brisa à nouveau et il se replia sur la jeune femme, les tremblements revenant un peu plus fort.

Ravalant difficilement la boule d'angoisse s'étant formé dans sa gorge, Marinette tenta de soutenir son camarade, une main caressant ses cheveux pâles, son bras le serrant contre elle de toute ses forces.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

-Il la garde dans le sous-sol, Ma… lady, il…

_« Oh mon dieu, »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Marinette.

-Chat…

-Je ne sais jamais quoi faire contre… quelqu'un qui n'est pas akumatisé, avoua-t-il.

Ladybug n'avait pas de réponse, se souvenant trop bien des nombreuses bévues qu'elle avait commise en essayant de remettre à sa place ou de réparer quelque chose causée par une personne qui n'était pas encore akumatisée. Elle aussi avait le cœur lourd, si lourd avec l'appel d'Alya cet après-midi…

_«Concentres-toi sur Chat noir, »_ se morigéna-t-elle.

Il tentait désespérément de retenir la digue de ses émotions, sa respiration saccadée dans son oreille, ses épaules tressaillant au rythme des sanglots étouffés et elle avait peur que le son de sa voix ne la fasse craquer elle aussi.

-Si tu veux, nous pourrions…

Allait-elle lui suggérer de descendre chez eux pour éclaircir la situation quand elle avait insisté pour garder le secret sur leurs identités aussi longtemps? Mais que faire d'autre?

Elle sentit ses griffes lui frôle l'échine alors qu'il la pressait contre lui un peu plus fort. Elle se sentait presque trop petite pour le cacher entre ses bras, mais si elle avait pu le faire, si elle pouvait le recouvrir complètement pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait vu et retrouve son sourire…

-Il faut que je me reprenne, je ne peux pas nous ralentir comme ça…

-Non, Chat, je ne crois pas que moi non plus, je pourrais…

L'hésitation dans sa voix réussit à le tirer de sa douleur suffisamment longtemps pour prendre du recul. Et réaliser que sa lady s'accrochait à lui au moins autant qu'il s'accrochait à elle.

-Lady…?

-Rena a le syndrome aussi, chuchota-t-elle, comme si de le dire plus fort pouvait faire de cette horreur une vérité.

Il lui fallut un moment pour saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais immédiatement, Adrien devina que des nouvelles de ce genre allaient se multiplier.

-Oh non. Est-ce que tout Paris va…?

Les doigts gantés de Ladybug se crispèrent un peu plus sur le collet de son costume, faisant grincer le cuir alors qu'elle s'emportait :

-Je ne sais pas!

Plutôt que de prendre du recul, Chat noir effaça l'espace entre eux, une main derrière sa tête, ses yeux de chats valsant entre la sollicitude et la peine. Il était si proche, Marinette sentait ses mèches blondes caressé son front et elle releva très lentement la tête, se doutant qu'il avait besoin de cette proximité. Elle se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'elle l'obligeait encore à prendre des coups à sa place. Même si c'était au niveau moral, il n'avait pas besoin de…

-Pardon, je… Tu en as déjà bien assez sur les épaules…

-Non, justement, la coupa Chat noir. C'est toi qui arrêtes les akumas. C'est toi qui te mets toute la pression sur les épaules. Nous allons protéger Rena.

À cet instant, elle retrouvait le Chat noir habituel et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade. Plutôt que de le repousser, elle se permit un soupir de soulagement, se sentant rougir en le voyant plisser les yeux pour se protéger de son souffle. Il aurait suffi d'un mouvement et leur nez se toucherait.

-Je veux t'aider aussi, dit-elle.

-Tu le fais déjà. Je ne me rappelle pas une fois où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras aussi longtemps…

Marinette ne voulait pas bouger. En fait, il y avait bien un mouvement dans sa tête, mais Chat noir la prit de court en faisant un demi-pas en arrière, levant sa main droite pour étudier le fil de son yoyo.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça, observa-t-il.

Et après quelques essais et erreurs, il l'avait libéré, Ladybug souhaitant qu'il soit aussi simple de le soulager de son nouveau fardeau. Il lui offrit un sourire trop léger pour être entièrement vrai en lui remettant son yoyo. Elle le sentait si fragile derrière chaque mot et chaque geste, alors qu'il lui avait redonné espoir avec son regard franc et trop vert.

-Chat…

La voix de Marinette ne devait pas être normale, pas si elle en croyait la réaction de son partenaire, qui rougit légèrement, semblant prêt à prendre un peu plus de recul.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi, chaton?

Ses yeux clignèrent un peu trop vite alors qu'il s'efforçait de capter tous les détails et de comprendre pourquoi sa lady nouait ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il…

« Est-ce qu'elle a compris ?! » se demanda-t-il.

Marinette ne se sentait pas dans son état normal, mais c'était mieux que de voler au-dessus des toits de Paris. Se perdre dans ses yeux verts, le cuir de son costume grinçant un peu contre le sien. Elle se sentait presque à l'étroit, mais les bras du héro félin se refermaient sur elle et la voilà enfin à sa place.

-Lady?

-Ta lady, le corrigea-t-elle.

Et parce qu'elle était trop terrifiée pour pleinement accepter ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre sachant que ces mots sur sa voix l'achèveraient. Elle se releva sur la pointe des pieds tout en tirant sur son collet aussi délicatement que possible. La cloche de son costume sonna une fois, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne perçut le son, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans une valse d'émotions. Ils s'étaient embrassé presque une dizaine de fois déjà, mais jamais avec chacun d'eux conscients de le faire. Elle avait du le sauvé de la possession, ils avaient oublié l'épisode avec Oblivio… Mais pour une fois, la première fois, aucun akuma n'était en cause. Tout au moins, pas directement.

La surprise de Chat noir fit rapidement place à l'exaltation. Comment était-il censé résister? Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient plus douces qu'il l'avait imaginé. Et au bout de trois clignements de yeux, elle entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant un contact plus fort encore. Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le souffle court, les mains assoiffées de caresse, les deux héros s'accrochèrent un peu plus désespérément l'un à l'autre, Chat noir réprimant difficilement un grognement de plaisir en sentant les mains de sa lady dans ses cheveux. Ce fut le petit gémissement de Ladybug qui les sépara, comme si le choc de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire les rattrapait enfin.

Il croisa ses yeux bleus, sentant son cœur s'agiter en lisant dans son regard l'ombre de la panique.

-Je te demande pardon, chat, je ne devrais pas…

-Pourquoi pas?

Elle voulait lui parler d'Adrien, lui rappeler qu'elle en aimait un autre, mais c'était trop injuste et Chat ne la laissa pas s'éloigner cette fois, ses bras la retenant. Elle savait que si elle avait voulu lui échapper, il l'aurait laissé faire, elle le sentait, mais son instinct lui disait que reculer maintenant ne lui ferait que plus de mal. Et au final, en tant d'années, qu'avait-elle accompli avec Adrien? Elle était l'amie bizarre et maladroite qu'il était toujours prêt à aider mais qui n'avait jamais sorti avec lui. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé quand il avait -très brièvement- fréquenté Kagami. Parfois, quand ils parlaient, elle avait l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose. Mais comment était-elle censée deviner quand elle avait encore le sentiment que son cœur allait implosé s'il apprenait ce qu'elle ressentait réellement?

-Je ne sais plus. Je voulais…

_« Moi, dis moi, pour une fois, choisis moi! »_

Adrien était trop souvent déchiré par le fait qu'il se sentait bien mieux dans sa peau depuis que les petites manies de Chat noir qu'elle trouvait si agaçante s'ajoutaient lentement mais sûrement à ses propres habitudes. Adrien était triste et seul, alors que son alter ego vêtu de cuir était vivant et débordant d'énergie. Il ne pouvait se dissocier entièrement ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Mais ce soir, si elle pouvait ne désirer que Chat noir…

-Un baiser sur la joue aurait suffi, remarqua-t-il, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé et que tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même ou avec moi.

-Je ne veux pas nuire à… , tenta-t-elle de lui rappeler.

-Je t'aime, la coupa-t-il. Je t'aime tellement que même si je pouvais t'avoir seulement un soir… Je crois que ça pourrait me suffire.

Et Ladybug réalisait qu'elle voulait plus. Le voir pendant des périodes d'accalmies, le voir même quand il n'y avait pas d'akumas à l'horizon. Durant les derniers mois, les blagues de Chat noir étaient devenues un refuge.

-Je ne sais même pas ton nom, déplora-t-elle. Mais je tiens à toi plus qu'à…

Chat ne pouvait pas résister. Il avait trop peur d'entendre son nom avec l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un autre, en sachant qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas. Il la souleva dans les airs, la campant contre lui alors qu'il scellait sa bouche de la sienne, avide de tendresse et de tous les soupirs qu'elle pourrait pousser.

-Dis-moi que ça te va, réussit-il à dire entre le cinquième et le septième baiser. Dis-moi que ce soir, je suis assez et nous parlerons plus tard, ma lady, j'ai besoin…

Avec un frisson de délice, elle tira sur son collet pour la seconde fois, ses lèvres lui épelant une réponse tout en fougue. À partir de cet instant, il ne restait plus rien de leur patience ou de leurs doutes, la peur et le besoin de fuir sans tomber dans un gouffre les faisant s'accrocher encore plus l'un à l'autre.

Adrien ne perdit pas une seconde, volant chaque souffle et les gémissements adorables qui perçaient entre deux baisers. Il croyait la connaître, puisqu'il la voyait tous les jours à l'école et s'assurait de couvrir ses arrières quand ils affrontaient le Papillon, mais elle n'était ni craintive ni pleinement en contrôle.

Ses mains avaient glissé sur son torse comme elle cherchait son équilibre et il fit quelques pas incertains tout en la gardant dans ses bras, appuyant le dos de sa lady contre une cheminée de briques, gardant un bras derrière sa tête pour la protéger, son cœur tressautant dans sa poitrine en sentant les jambes de la jeune femme se nouer à sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus proche. Il lui fallut tâtonner un peu, mais avec quelques efforts, il réussit à retirer ses gants un à un et sans jamais arrêter de répondre aux baisers de la coccinelle.

-Chaton! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise en sentant ses paumes directement sur ses joues.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me reconnaître à mes mains, la nargua-t-il gentiment, tout en priant un peu que les cals et corps dus à l'escrime lui fasse comprendre...

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser à la lisière de son masque, un geste qui sembla la troubler encore plus que leur proximité.

-J'ai le vertige, avoua-t-elle, ses jambes lui semblant trop molles pour la soutenir s'il devait la reposer.

-C'est bon de savoir que je fais quand même effet.

Elle haussa les sourcils alors qu'il lui offrait un sourire ravageur.

-Où sont passé tes manières? Les dames d'abord, non?

Ce qui lui valu un froncement de sourcil alors que Chat essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait… Il la sentit presser son bassin contre le sien, sa main glissant de son épaule à la sphère dorée pendue à son cou.

-Est-ce qu'il y a moyen que je te fasse ronronner? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

La rougeur qui passa de ses oreilles à ses joues ne fit que croître son sourire, la coccinelle traçant du bout des doigts les contours de son visage. Le bout de son nez masqué. L'angle de sa mâchoire qui lui semblait plus forte qu'avant.

-Ma lady… souffla-t-il.

-Couché, chaton, suggéra Marinette, rougissant elle aussi en le voyant obéir aussitôt.

Elle s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, laissant son instinct prendre le contrôle, et comme ses mains nues sur sa peau la faisait frémir, elle leva un bras dans son dos, défaisant le haut de son costume pour extirper son bras gauche, laissant pendre la manche trop moulante le long de ses côtes. Cela exposait son épaule et Chat Noir ne put réprimer son sursaut quand elle détacha le collet retenant la cloche à son costume pour faire descendre la fermeture éclaire sur son torse, dévoilant des pectoraux bien définis.

-Alors comme ça, tu es un vrai blond? Le taquina-t-elle.

Marinette ressentit une vague d'embarrassement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Chat noir la mettait tellement en confiance que tout lui venait tout seul. De son côté, Adrien ne savait plus s'il devait laisser les choses continuer ou réagir.

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était tes vrais cheveux, remarqua-t-il tout en détachant les couettes qu'elle avait et réalisant à quel point Marinette avait les cheveux longs.

Dans leur position actuelle, ce n'était pas forcément à son avantage, les cheveux de la jeune femme lui tombant dans le visage et lui chatouillant le cou alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui.

-Le costume est magique, mais le reste est bien moi, avoua-t-elle, sa voix changeant d'une octave en sentant la paume du héro masqué glisser sur sa nuque.

-Viens par-là que je sois sûr que tout ceci n'est pas mon imagination qui s'enflamme, demanda Chat.

Leurs bouches ne voulaient plus se quitter, pas même alors que leurs corps cherchaient comment se frôler et se toucher.

Marinette s'entendit gémir et se demanda pour la millième fois pourquoi ça semblait si facile. Elle était déjà tombée entre ces bras. Elle savait qu'elle serait rattrapée quoi qu'il arrive et le sentir solide contre elle alors que le reste du monde…

_Tu as peur, tu as peur, Marinette, tu dois arrêter avant que les choses aillent trop loin, ta main ne devrait pas descendre le long de ses pectoraux pour caresser ses côtes…!_

-Chat, ce serait mieux que…

Il répondit par un grognement qui la fit frémir jusqu'au bout des orteils. Et il les fit rouler sur le côté, leurs jambes s'entremêlant un peu plus. Elle pouvait le sentir à travers le cuir et le spandex… Et elle n'avait pas peur de cette impression non plus. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre, ayant le sentiment que la confiance que lui donnait ses pouvoirs de superhéros débordait sur son cœur.

Sa main calleuse tira sur le pan de son costume rouge, dégageant son épaule davantage alors qu'il se redressait sur un bras pour pouvoir laisser une traînée de baisers dans son cou, remontant pour mordiller son oreille.

Elle lâcha un petit cri, se cambrant légèrement et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute, hanche contre hanche, ils étaient tous les deux au bord d'un gouffre de désirs.

-Chat…

-Ma… ma lady, il faut… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive comme ça.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, les yeux remplis de tendresse. Elle était en train de réaliser qu'elle était encadrée par ses bras, que la lune le baignait d'une lumière irréelle et son cœur enfla dans sa poitrine au point de faire mal. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lire dans ses yeux verts, mais l'amour et le respect se battaient pour la première place.

-Est-ce que ça va? fit Marinette.

-Un peu? Je crois?

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces suivant les contours de son masque sous ses yeux. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'humidité des larmes et s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir mieux réconforté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? lui demanda-t-elle.

-À propos de quoi?

Elle voulut parler de son père, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Chat noir lui souriait et courir le risque d'effacer ce sourire… Il n'en était pas question. Alors elle essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose dans l'instant présent.

-Jusqu'où veux-tu descendre ta main?

Elle avait à peine remarqué les doigts toujours dans son dos, trop occupée à succomber à ses baisers électrisants, mais son commentaire eut l'effet escompté, Chat noir retirant sa main de la taille de Ladybug, la jeune fille réalisant que son costume ne tenait sur sa poitrine que par magie à ce stade.

Il semblait prêt à s'excuser, mais Marinette secoua la tête.

-Je pensais que c'est assez juste…

Son regard suivi la fermeture éclair ouverte sur son torse. Le spectacle était encore plus alléchant que dans les quelques rêves que la jeune femme avait eu sur son acolyte. Parce que oui, Tikki l'avait bien entendu et certains de ses rêves portaient sur un autre jeune homme qu'Adrien…

Si seulement elle savait combien elle se trompait parfois.

Les yeux bleus de la justicière poursuivirent leur course, sa main nue frôlant la boucle de sa ceinture noire.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très confortable…

-Lady!

En un instant, il s'était détaché d'elle, écarlate sous son masque, n'osant pas se cacher de peur que cela ne le couvre de ridicule.

-Chat, attends!

_Tu lui fais pitié, elle est inquiète pour Rena, nous sommes tous les deux en train de fuir. Ce n'est pas toi que Marinette veut,_ se dit-il. _Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut._

Le souffle court, il sentit la peine, la colère et la panique le gagner et secoua vivement la tête.

-Il ne faut pas que je pense ça ou papillon va…

Sa gorge se serra alors que l'air se coinçait dans sa poitrine. Comment se vider de pensées négatives quand tout ce qui n'en était pas se trouvait dans cette fille? Une qui n'aimait que ce qu'il était à la surface sans pouvoir le lui dire en face…

Ladybug bondit pour le rattraper, son costume glissant un peu plus sur son épaule et il remarqua les plis du matériel qui descendait sur ses jambes. La façon dont ses cheveux captaient les lumières de Paris. Son regard qui avait perdu toute taquinerie était doux et inquiet.

-Chat…

-Je ne le laisserais pas m'utiliser contre toi… gémit-il, se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais éprouvé autant d'émotions négatives à la fois, sauf lorsque Ladybug était en danger. Avant d'avoir pu calmer sa respiration, il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules.

-Chat noir, regarde moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, lentement, réprimant difficilement les tremblements qui courraient le long de ses bras.

-Tu ne te feras pas akumatisé. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, lui promit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais en ce moment.

-Je suis vraiment à cran, ce n'est pas… J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour que tu…

_Pour que tu me regardes comme ça. Pour que tu m'écoutes vraiment. Pour que tu fasses attention à moi._

-S'il n'y a pas de limite, je vais briser quelque chose, je le sais, mon miraculous est la malchance…

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, réprimant un sourire triste pour son ami.

-Je suis là pour équilibrer ta malchance. Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être mal tombée ce soir.

Elle fit un pas, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu penses que ça, entre nous, c'est une malchance? Ajouta Marinette.

_Si elle t'embrasse, rien ne peut t'atteindre,_ pensa-t-il, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il était prêt à utiliser la jeune femme de cette façon.

-Je t'aime ma lady. Je t'aime et ça fait mal.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. La dernière chose que je souhaite…

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, l'interrompit le jeune homme.

-Te donner ma chance comme tu me donnes du courage à chaque fois que nous avons un akuma à affronter. Et ce soir…

Marinette se sentit rougir de nouveau en croisant son regard vert.

-Ce soir? Répéta Chat noir.

-Ce soir, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur. De tes bras.

Il frémit, la laissant faire ce dernier pas qui colla leur corps l'un à l'autre pour une énième fois.

-Je suis là. Je ne sais pas si…

-Chat, regarde-moi, insista-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le soupir étouffé qui lui échappa valait mille mots, mais ce fut sa main dans son dos qui lui répondit en premier. Elle releva la tête pour suivre sa nouvelle étreinte, sentant ses doigts la serrer plus fermement contre lui, et sa langue sur sa langue, son souffle paniqué qui changeait le sien.

-Ch…

-Arrête de dire ce nom, murmura-t-il entre deux souffles.

-Mais je…

-S'il te plait.

Elle gémit contre lui, ses mains se crispant derrière sa nuque.

_Marinette, Marinette, Marinette_, pensait-il, répétant les syllabes comme une prière.

Il se demandait si l'embrasser sans masque serait différent. Si leur front nu se touchant le ferait trembler un peu plus. Si elle oserait autant de choses sans être cachée derrière le nom de Ladybug. Quand il abandonna sa bouche pour retracer des frissons dans son cou, elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur ses côtes et ses hanches pour revenir à sa ceinture. Frôla son érection à travers le cuir tendu de son costume. Un geignement lui échappa, mais il se laissa faire cette fois quand elle attaque la bouche de sa ceinture.

Ses doigts gantés glissaient sur le métal et elle rougissait un peu plus, Adrien ne pouvant réprimer un grognement d'envie et défaisant la ceinture lui-même, ses dents laissant des marques sur la peau blanche de Ladybug.

-Ah! Chat, attention à où tu…!

-Seigneur, j'espère que personne ne peut nous voir, souffla-t-il, se mordant la langue en sentant le cuir glisser sur sa peau.

Le costume était magique et bien suffisant pour le couvrir et à cet instant, les deux jeunes réalisèrent qu'ils ne portaient absolument rien sous leur combinaison. En quelques mouvements maladroits, Ladybug libéra Chat noir, sa main nue se refermant sur son sexe.

-Pas trop fort, pria-t-il.

-Laisses-moi voir ton visage.

Il secoua la tête, les oreilles cramoisies, mais il n'avait plus suffisamment de sang à la bonne hauteur pour que ses joues soient rouges.

-Je veux voir tes yeux.

En la regardant, il réalisa toute la nervosité qui l'habitait elle aussi, alors qu'elle essayait de lui donner du plaisir, son pouce jouant avec lui alors qu'elle resserrait et desserrait ses doigts, Chat noir glapissant pour ensuite fermer les yeux avec un soupir étranglé. Paniquée, Ladybug fit mine d'arrêter, mais il attrapa son poignet, les yeux hagards et le souffle court.

-Juste un peu plus, haleta-t-il.

Le cerveau de Marinette en fut presque court-circuité. Le voir et le sentir entièrement abandonné à ses moindres faits et gestes, entendre sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée et le regarder lutter contre l'ivresse des sensations qui gagnaient progressivement contrôle sur sa volonté… Ça devait être l'expérience la plus sensuelle qu'elle avait vécu à ce jour. Elle avait l'eau à la bouche, se découvrant des désirs encore insoupçonnés alors que les plaintes de Chat noir se changeaient en mots.

-Un peu… plus vite…

Marinette sentit la bouffée de chaleur qui avait élu domicile dans son bas ventre éclater comme une marée haute. Elle cherchait son propre souffle, sentant ses doigts se presser dans sa nuque, ses nerfs trop durs alors qu'elle répétait la même boucle de gestes. Le même va et vient qu'elle avait presque envie de lui demander d'exécuter de suite pour qu'elle le rejoigne, les yeux mi-clos, les dents serrées, aux portes d'un plaisir défendu.

La main qu'il avait glissé dans ses cheveux se crispa alors que ses hanches se cambraient et Marinette lâche un petit cri de surprise. Elle l'avait senti enfler un peu plus, avant qu'une nouvelle chaleur n'explose, sa semence masquant quelques-uns des points noirs sur le costume de la coccinelle.

Si elle baissait les yeux, elle pouvait tout voir, des boucles blondes à son sexe encore rouge, la façon dont ses jambes tremblaient ainsi que le liquide sur ses doigts...

-Merde! Pardon, ma lady, je ne voulais pas…

Elle pouvait déjà l'entendre s'excuser pour l'état dans lequel se trouvait son costume, mais Marinette était comme en transe maintenant.

-Je pense que tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de ma vie, avoua-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Adrien ne réprimer un nouveau gémissement, ayant l'impression que ses mots étaient une caresse plus douce encore que les gestes de la jeune femme.

-Le fuir a cini par…. Le cuir a fini par marcher alors? Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, le sang lui montant au visage.

-Tu m'as toujours fait de l'effet. Je crois que j'avais peur…

Sa voix s'estompa et ils restèrent là, à se regarder sans parler, sans trouver les mots ou les questions qui pourraient effacer la dernière distance.

-J'espère que tu ne me refuseras pas de te rendre la pareille ce soir, ma lady, déclara-t-il.

-Qu..quoi?!

Le sourire de Chat noir était fragile, mais il suivit son instinct, la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour l'attirer contre lui. Son dos nu contre son torse presque entièrement exposé les fit frissonner et elle le laissa dégager sa nuque, retenant ses cheveux d'une main en se tordant le cou pour croiser son regard.

-Tu peux fixer des limites, mais ce n'est pas vrai que je serais le seul à venir cette nuit.

Un son étranglé franchit les lèvres de Ladybug, aussitôt coupé par la bouche de son partenaire sur la sienne. Il garda un bras autour de sa taille, se retenant d'étendre le sperme qui la couvrait déjà suffisamment, poussant plutôt l'audace à faufiler sa main libre sous la combinaison rouge de la jeune fille. Son ventre plat et le creux de son nombril. Marinette aurait pu défaillir s'il ne la tenait pas contre lui, son cerveau oubliant qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle utilise son nom.

-Chaaaat…!

-Laisses-toi aller, c'est ton tour. Tu peux me dire quoi faire.

Il garda sa main sur son ventre, lui caressant la hanche par-dessus son costume, le nez dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, ses yeux remarquant combien son costume glissait avec chacun de leurs mouvements. Elle rattrapa le matériel de la combinaison, se demandant si la pudeur avait encore sa place après tout ce qu'elle venait de faire. Chat noir était collé contre elle, son souffle chaud sur sa peau, son corps s'emboitant parfaitement au sien.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Une direction serait un bon départ, la taquina-t-il, mordillant son oreille.

-Eh bien… Tu as deux mains, pas vrai?

Marinette se serait giflé, mais elle pouvait presque voir son sourire et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui en sentant sa main glisser le long de son ventre et toujours plus bas, menaçant de faire tomber son costume pour de bon. Elle n'était pas rasée à cet endroit et une excuse piteuse se coinça dans sa gorge, mais le simple contact de ses doigts la fit se tendre un peu plus. Si elle se laissait aller, sa voix lui échapperait complètement et elle ne voulait pas, mais l'autre main de chat traçait la courbe de son sein droit à travers son costume.

Une autre excuse lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Chat noir la rassura avant qu'elle puisse parler.

-Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai la plus belle fille de Paris dans mes bras.

-Ne dis pas…!

-Tu es si jolie. Et adorable quand tu te laisses aller… Je veux t'entendre plus, ronronna-t-il.

-Chat, aie, aie, fais attention!

-Désolé!

Son manque d'expérience donnait l'impression à Marinette qu'elle devrait se sentir coupable. Chat avait attendu après elle pendant des années et c'était comme si elle se servait de lui. Mais ses doigts l'exploraient et la découvraient, un repli à la fois, jusqu'à toucher le nœud de tous ses frissons, la jeune fille ne pouvant réprimer un petit cri. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main, Chat noir ravalant un très mauvais jeu de mots, se régalant des tremblements qu'il pouvait sentir dans sa chair, de la chaleur de son corps et de l'impression qu'elle lui fondait entre les bras.

_Ce n'est pas avec Adrien que ce genre de choses arriveraient_, pensa-t-il, ses doigts perdant leur rythme alors que son cerveau rattrapait le cours de ses pensées.

En était-il au stade d'être si jaloux de lui-même qu'il aurait préféré qu'Adrien n'existe tout simplement pas? Ou bien devait-il ses relents de colère à son père? Marinette laissa échapper un soupir d'envie.

-Chat, je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais réussi à…

Elle semblait effrayée mais aussi effarée et il se concentra sur elle et sa respiration trop rapide alors qu'il prenait un rythme presque effréné.

-Lady…

Elle geignit, un nouveau tremblement roulant à travers ses nerfs, jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

-Chat, tiens-moi bien, je… Embrasses-moi!

Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander, le couple se retrouvant alors que l'extase délivrait Marinette d'un fardeau invisible, rompant une frontière de plus dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres doigts la touchent. Elle savait que sa voix était en sécurité avec lui pour témoin. Il essaya d'étirer son orgasme aussi longtemps que possible, ressentant chaque tremblement comme une ondulation qui se réverbérait dans tous son corps. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine quand la dernière vague de plaisir fut passée, Ladybug haletant encore et le suppliant de retirer sa main parce que tout était soudain hyper-sensible.

-Mais c'était bon? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Oh, chaton, c'était à en perdre la tête, réussit-elle à lui répondre.

Il s'agenouilla en la gardant dans ses bras, les deux jeunes gens s'accordant quelques instants pour retrouver leurs esprits. Le vent du soir les fit tout deux réaliser qu'il commençait à faire trop froid pour être aussi dépenaillé. Marinette se doutait qu'il avait peut-être une nouvelle difficulté pour rezipper son costume, mais elle se soucia d'abord de replacer sa combinaison, laissant ses cheveux défaits alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

-Ça va sonner très bizarre. Mais j'ai envie de te dire merci, avoua-t-elle.

Chat secoua la tête, son sourire encore plus taquin que tout à l'heure.

-Je pourrais faire ça tous les jours. Et plus encore, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil appréciateur, bien qu'elle ait déjà compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tout doux, chaton, fit-elle, posant une main sur son ventre.

Elle était encore toute retournée.

-Meooooow.

La voix de Chat sonna si rauque que Marinette dut se faire violence pour ne pas simplement lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Ils avaient tout les deux dépasser les limites et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore faire confiance à son corps. Il lui fallait prendre un peu de distance. Parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

_Oh mon dieu, est-ce que Tikki a vu tout ce que nous avons…?!_

-Je devrais t'arrêter pour grossière indécence.

-Oh par pitié, j'ai essayé de t'arrêter en premier! Remarqua-t-il, tombant immédiatement sur la défensive.

Elle rit de bon cœur, désamorçant la situation et partageant un sourire avec son partenaire.

-J'espère que les choses ne deviendront pas bizarres entre nous, murmura-t-elle quand le moment sembla passé.

-Pourquoi ça le serait? La prochaine fois qu'on va se voir, ton costume ne sera pas dans cet état et il y aura un akuma à vaincre.

Marinette voulait protester. Elle aurait besoin de le voir bien avant le prochain akuma. En fait, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas quand il était encore si vulnérable, mais ils avaient été dans leur forme de super-héros très longtemps déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Je veux dire… où vas-tu aller?

Son regard vert s'assombrit et il passa une main dans ses cheveux passablement mêlé après leur _échange_.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas avec moi. Tu m'as remonté le moral, et de plus qu'une façon!

Cramoisie, Ladybug secoua vivement la tête.

-Ne vas pas fanfaronner, mon minet. Plus sérieusement, je veux être sûr que tu es en sécurité. Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Il y a une fille de confiance chez qui tu pourrais rester. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien se demanda si c'était un signe. Si elle avait compris mais voulait lui faire la surprise. Et il ne put s'empêcher de retomber dans ses blagues.

-Maintenant que tu as testé la marchandise, tu me refiles à une autre?

-Je pensais que tu m'aimais moi?! S'insurgea la justicière.

Ils se quittèrent quelques instants plus tard, Ladybug coupant court aux plaisanteries suivantes en l'attrapant par le collet et plantant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Mets toi en sécurité et restes en contact, d'accord? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Adrien ne savait pas comment il pouvait encore rougir, mais il bafouilla un « d'accord » intimidé, la regardant s'éloigner d'une pirouette majestueuse pour se prendre la tête à deux mains une fois qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision.

_Marinette veut que Chat noir se réfugie chez elle?!_

-Bon sang Adrien, tu ne m'as pas donné assez de fromage pour enduré ça, commenta Plagg, le libérant de son costume dès que le jeune homme eut bondit dans une ruelle.

-Tu… tu n'as pas…?

Plagg eut un frisson d'horreur. Et Adrien se sentit verdir à l'idée que si son kwami avait été témoin de la scène, alors celui de Marinette aussi avait…

-J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux, mais je suis un peu la source de ton costume. Ou tu penses que ta bague était?

-Plagg!

-Adrien! Répliqua le petit chat noir. J'ai peut-être vécu plusieurs millénaires, et j'ai peut-être assisté à cela avec d'autres Chats noirs et Ladybug par le passé… Mais si cela doit se répéter, le costume doit partir au complet!

-Mais elle ne voudra jamais que j'enlève mon masque!

Adrien parvenait tout juste à songer à tous les problèmes qui se dressaient devant lui. Ladybug était prête à faire les 400 coups avec Chat noir. Marinette était prête à accueillir Chat noir chez elle le temps que ces histoires de famille se calment. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sous la forme de Chat noir éternellement, même s'il ne se servait pas de son cataclysme.

_Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas d'Adrien non plus, mais…_

-Il faut que j'arrête de penser à moi à la troisième personne.

-Et il faut que tu prennes une douche. Tu sens tout sauf le camembert!

À suivre…

Le prochain chapitre pourrait prendre un peu de temps, je suis étudiante au doctorat et coordonnatrice de recherche à temps plein quand je ne suis pas en train d'écrire des histoires complètement éhontées sur des séries de jeux vidéo ou des shows pour un public cible à l'âge non identifié (quelqu'un peut me dire à qui s'adresse Miraculous Ladybug?! On est au moins quatre filles de 25 à 30 ans qui paniquons nos vies à chaque nouvel épisode, mais je suis encore si confuse!)


End file.
